<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pankratz Heir by WhatICantShowYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311905">The Pankratz Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou'>WhatICantShowYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Marking, Crying, Gags, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic of Geralt using teen Jaskier to get back at his father for not paying him for his service.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pankratz Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Jaskier is a teen here. His parents hire Geralt to get rid of a beast, but when job is done, they decide not to pay him. Instead, Geralt returnes at night and takes his payment fucking young and very virgin Jaskier who wanted to save his cherry unpopped till the wedding night. Dub-con/non-con. Geralt takes out his anger by humiliating Jaskier and slutshaming him and victimblaming him during the process for looking too tempting, too sexy, so Jaskier would be too ashamed to call for help</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quick entry, Geralt walking down the corridor with slow, deliberate steps as he kept himself to the shadows, better safe than sorry. His feet carried him down the narrow walls, recalling the layout of the estate from the short time he was allowed inside, using his intuition to find his way to the viscount’s chambers. </p><p>The viscount was an infuriating man. He had promised good money for someone to take care of the monsters plaguing the farms, had been all grand gestures and empty words. When Geralt came back, his clothes stained red from the beasts and exhaustion creeping into his bones, the man had even refused to meet the witcher in person at first, a guard announcing the his immediate orders to leave the area. Pushing his way past the armed men, Geralt had barreled down the halls to stand in front of the cowardly lord, stared him down as he demanded his payment. He was met with nothing but a laugh, a cruel sound that echoed down the lavishly decorated walls around them. </p><p>“You have no right to make demands, <i>witcher</i>,” he spat out, treating Geralt’s title as a slur. his tone had no care to it, the man obviously feeling no sympathy for the empty handed witcher before him. He waved him off, an entitled smile glowing from his lips that ignited the flames within Geralt as he turned around and walked out. Why does he even bother.</p><p>All Nobles are the same, he came to learn throughout the years, his naive care for humans dwindling by the minute. There was no care for the ones protecting them, no empathy to find within their cold hearts and performative souls. So he left, the rage in him stoking the fire. </p><p>Any other day, geralt would have left it, bitter but fine. He was used to it after all, risking his life for those with nothing but lies upon their lips, used to heading away from his destination with less than he arrived with. There was no point troubling himself with humans, already declared the Butcher of Blaviken and not keen on any new titles if he could help it. The best course of action was normally to leave, warn all witchers he crossed paths with about the shithole called Lettenhove and then forget about it. But the viscount needed to be put in place.</p><p>Nobles cared for little, reputation being all that ever mattered. One could have all riches upon the continent and the most lavish banquets, but if the words of them were bad then there was nothing to gain. And if Geralt knew how to do anything, it was to ruin one’s reputation across the continent’s all corners. That’s how he found himself turning a corner, debating himself what would be the punishment best fit for an arsehole like the Pankratz.</p><p>It’s when he passes another turn that his thoughts takes a twist. Something purer, delicate and untarnished, caught his attention; A faint whiff of a familiar boy stood out in the dark of the estate. Amongst the valued people feasting on dinner in the hall, there had been but a young boy sitting at the table, his attention set solely on the scene Geralt had caused with big, doey eyes. His room was to his right, the door ajar as if to invite the witcher inside. A devious plan spiralled into action as he opened the door, slipping in to the shadows.</p><p>On the bed was the same young boy, now  apparent that he was no older than sixteen. His arms cradled the pillow he was resting his cheek on, quiet snores filling the silence around them. It was one thing to tarnish the name of a viscount, another to ruin his heir. The lord could always argue the sneers and glares of his peers, not so much his son being a laughingstock for the entire continent. Geralt talked closer as he tuned into the slow, rhythmic heartbeat of the boy, amber eyes going over his soft features with ugly intent.</p><p>It’s easy enough to find a gag, the room stocked full with all manners of flashy and expensive fabrics at his disposal. A pale blue scarf tied around the lordling’s neck and mouth was enough to keep any unwanted attention from the sleeping estate. It was disgustingly easy to manhandle the boy into a compromising position, kneeling down between his thighs as the other awoke from his dreams with a panicked whine.the knot on the fabric had locked behind his teeth, making his attempts at spitting the gag out futile, his big eyes already glistening with pathetic tears ready to spill. Had he grown up under the watch of the viscount, there was no doubt he knew nothing about witcher’s but their monstrous sides.</p><p>The struggling boy served no competition for Geralt, with ease undressing him until he laid bare for him to see. it was almost adorable watching the boy squirm around on the sheets, fear permeating the air as rough hands felt up the smooth skin. Amongst the terror was another scent, something more subtle and sweet. Geralt leaned in to take a deep breath, smiling as he realised he was taking much more than the boy’s honour, he was also stealing his innocence and fated first. Things were turning out just perfectly.</p><p>“Wouldn’t think you to be unsullied,” Geralt smiled, teeth reflecting the faint light from a lit candle. Confusion settled on the other’s face, his eyebrows furrowing as he held back his tears hard. Geralt ran his hand over the rosey cheeks, insistently continuing the petting even as the boy flinched away. “Can’t imagine anyone able to keep their hands of a little cocktease like you.”</p><p>The struggles came back tenfold, humiliation dripping of the boy in waves only to spur the witcher on. It was easy enough to hold him still, one hand easily closing over both of his wrists to hold them painfully tight over his head.</p><p>“See? You even act like a little brat, just asking for someone to teach you some obedience.” Geralt used his other hand to push at his entrance, circling the muscle before entering dry. The muffled cry was music to his ears, smile reaching from ear to ear as he pushed against the futile resistance.</p><p>“Not even taking up a fight, are we? You were made to be nothing but a cocksleeve with how you open up for me.” It was a lie, Geralt shoving his finger inside the other roughly to even dream about having another join in,, let alone his member. Not that he cared much for the boy to be prepared for his plans, but finding himself unable to not further debase the lordling.</p><p>After a minute the witcher grew restless, forcing another finger in alongside his first. After struggling himself to fit, he spat over the sensitive muscle, saliva aiding his cause enough for him to continue. Under him, the boy was slumped back into the mattress, tears staining his face as he did no more than flinch at an especially rough thrust. It was almost too easy, Geralt thought, the boy just perfect for his revenge.<br/>
It was with three fingers inside that Geralt found what he searched for, calloused skin grazing over the tight bundle of nerves inside the other as he smiled at the panicked reaction. The boy started moving again, bucking his hips to get away from the sudden stimulation that wracked his virgin body. Not letting up, Geralt kept pushing into the spot, massaging it hard as he let go of the other’s wrist.</p><p>He took the small cock in his hand, slicking himself up with the pre spilled from the tip. With quick jerks, he stripped the cock with little consideration, the onslaught of pleasure overwhelming the boy underneath him as he arched his back and sobbed. It didn’t take long for him to spill, come splattering his stomach and chest as he let out several shake breaths.</p><p>“You should keep it down, boy,” Geralt whispered, moving in closer as he kept massaging his prostate to see him twitching around on his fingers. Tears and saliva soaked through the thick scarf by now, dark patches visible in the faint light. “What would your father say if he sa you pleasured by a witcher?”</p><p>Panic filled the air immediately, the heavy scent attacking Geralt’s senses and filled him with pride. Pathetic sobs escaped the boy as he heaved for air, muffled pleas stopped behind the gag. Geralt withdrew his fingers, instead unlacing his breaches to free his member. He collected some seed from the other’s skin, rubbing in the rest for good measure before using what he gathered to slick up his own leaking cock. He wasted no time lining himself up, pushing himself inside despite the tight fit.</p><p>When he was fully seated inside, all movement ceased, the boy’s pale eyes bulged out and breath caught up in his throat. It wasn’t until Geralt started moving that the struggles came back, his arms and legs flailing desperately as he tried to cringe away from the thrusts.</p><p>“You are clenching around me like a whore, are you sure this is your first time?” He sped up, hands bruising the boy’s hips as he used the hold to push the body onto himself. “Yes, born for nothing but to take wtcher cock like the cheapest whore.”</p><p>Embarrassingly fast, Geralt found himself closing in on his edge, thrusting wildly into the tight heat around him. He grunted as he twitched inside the other, working the boy onto his cock with more vigour than before.</p><p>“Gods, you deserve this. Nothing else you could be good for. Just a cock-hungry little whore begging to be filled.”</p><p>His movements stuttered, the rhythm faltering as he hammered home into the boy and stayed as far inside he could reach. With trembling muscles, Geralt came hard into the boy, rocking his hips ever so slightly to ensure he was milking himself dry inside of his body. After a minute he stilled, a predatory look on his face as he felt his spent cock soften. Instead of pulling out, he ground himself into the heat, friction working it’s magic alongside his witcher stamina in order to go another round, protests and tired gasps accompanying the weak shove the boy tried.</p><p>Within time Geralt was fully hard again, picking up the speed he had before to work himself one last time into the lordling, grunting as he could see no more tears escaping his sad eyes. With a resigned sigh, the boy sank into the mattress once more, accepting fate as he grew pliant and eyes going distant. Finding it amusing, Geralt released one hand from his hips to grasp the flaccid member, pumping it along with his powerful thrusts.</p><p>It twitched in his grasp, unwillingly filling up as the boy moaned in defeat, arching his body into the touch as the witcher closed in on his second edge. He pulled out hastily, stealing the other’s breath for a second before stripping his cock in the same pace as his other hand. The sight of the smaller member releasing once more, dripping it’s seed into a puddle on his abdomen, sent Geralt over, his cock erupting as he shifted closer, painting the body under him in his seed.</p><p>“This is who you truly are, boy. A little whore for anyone to take.” Geralt leaned in close, removing the gag with ease before throwing it to the floor.</p><p>He took in the sight before him, the Pankratz heir looking no better than a bawd after a bad night. Hsi skin tainted with their combined seed, hole leaking of the witcher as he twitched and mewled under his scrutiny. </p><p>“You’re ruined, boy. No woman would ever marry a witcher-slut like yourself.” Geralt was close enough for their noses to touch, hand grasping his jaw to ensure their eyes met and the words sank in. Had the boy had any tears left, they would have fallen to join his sweat staining the sheets. Instead he just hiccuped a melancholic sob, tremors shaking his small frame. “Right?”</p><p>He stilled for a second, not daring to speak. Geralt slowly increased the pressure on his grip, fingers digging into the jaw harshly. closing his eyes, the boy nodded, one last tear slowly running down his cheek. Geralt leaned in to lap it up, tasting the salty misery with a smile. He let go of the boy, standing up and tucking himself back into his clothes.</p><p>With one last look at the small body on the bed, he left the estate to join back with Roach, escaping Lettenhoven for the first and last time to continue his travels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Always open for requests on my tumblr! whaticantshowyou.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>